In recent, development and interest in a mobile device which may be moved by a power device are increasing. The mobile device may include a camera and a microphone, and may be a mobile recording device for storing images and audio while moving. The mobile recording device may be an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), for example, a drone. If such a mobile recording device performs a recording and/or sound recording operation, a noise generated by the power device (e.g., noises generated from a motor and a propeller) may flow into an input device (e.g., a microphone, etc.). This may deteriorate a recording quality of the mobile recording device. Hence, the mobile recording device may analyze a signal inputted through the microphone to cancel the input noise, and cancel the noise by reflecting analysis results.